Conventional electromagnetic (“EM”) telemetry employs two or more stakes (i.e., electrodes) placed in the ground to detect a signal. The signal may include an electrical current, and the current may cause a voltage differential between the stakes due to the resistivity of the ground. The signal includes an EM telemetry portion that is transmitted from a downhole tool in a wellbore. The EM telemetry portion includes encoded measurement data captured by the downhole tool. The signal also includes an electrical noise portion due to equipment (e.g., motors, generators, pumps, etc.) at the surface. It is oftentimes difficult to distinguish the EM telemetry portion of the signal from the electrical noise portion of the signal. To make matters more difficult, the EM telemetry portion of the signal is largely attenuated by the subterranean formation between the downhole tool and the stakes at surface. Furthermore, there may be other EM telemetry tools interfering with the desired signal.